fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Alec
Alec (アレク Areku) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Alongside Noish and Arden, he is one of the knights of Chalphy who accompany Sigurd in his war against Verdane. He is also the best friend of Noish. Personality Unlike Noish, Alec has a playful personality and can be rather teasing, if not rude to his fellow knights. Despite this, he is just as loyal to Sigurd as the rest of his companions. He can also be very flirtatious towards women, as seen in his first conversation with Sylvia. Despite his admission that he likes to see beautiful women, he is devoted to his wife, as seen in his lover talk with Briggid in Chapter 5. He also shows worry for his wife's safety, such as in his lover talk with Sylvia in the same chapter. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |30% |5% |40% |30% |30% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Overview As the Cain Archetype of Genealogy of the Holy War, Alec's stat growths are well rounded with a focus on Skill. As a cavalier, Alec is good at keeping up with the primary attack force, but he is not as strong as the other mounted units. Although he has the Pursuit skill, his Strength growth is average, he is not very durable and he cannot use A-level weapons even after he promotes. Nevertheless, he is a useful unit. Father Overview Alec has evenly split growths aside from Magic and Resistance, meaning his children will wind up well rounded. His lack of Holy Blood means that none of his stat growths are above average and he can only pass on B-level weapons to his children. Alec is best paired with Sylvia, Raquesis, or Briggid. Adean and Ferry are okay as Alec's partners. Ayra and Tailto should be avoided. In Sylvia's case, her children are both support units, so they don't benefit much from Alec's weaponry or Pursuit. They do, however, gain well rounded stats and Nihil, which prevents enemies from activating special skills. Raquesis' children benefit from Alec's Pursuit and Nihil abilities, and Alec is a reasonably good father for Delmud, though there are better options. Briggid doesn't have Pursuit, so her children benefit from both of Alec's skills. Adean also does not have Pursuit (or any skills for that matter), but her children are a Bow Knight and a Sister, so Alec can't pass any weapons to them and thus makes a somewhat bad fit. Ferry has one good child and one bad child if paired with Alec. Fee will do great, as Nihil removes her vulnerability to Bow and Ballista bonus damage. Ced's magic growths, however, will suffer. Ayra and Tailto should be avoided because Alec offers both of them nothing of note. He cannot improve on the skills or weapons Ayra gives her children herself and both of Tailto's children are mages, which would cripple their damage output. If the player does choose to pair him with Ayra, its advisable for her to give him the Hero Sword and have her win the Silver Blade from Chagall for Larcei. Conversations In Chapter 2, after Anphony Castle is captured, Alec may speak to Sylvia, and she will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, if Sylvia/Briggid and Alec are lovers, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Adean: 0+2 *Ayra: 0+2 *Raquesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 50+4 *Tailto: 120+3 Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Alec is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Quotes Trivia *In the Oosawa Mitsuki manga adaptation, Alec states that Briggid is not to his taste - despite the two sharing a Lover's conversation in Chapter 5. *In the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation, Alec attempts to woo Ayra, but she expresses her rejection by greeting him with the Shooting Star Sword attack. *Despite being the Green Cavalier, Alec fits the Cain Archetype. Gallery File:Alec_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Alec from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Alec_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Alec from the Super Tactics Book. File:Alec TCG1.jpg|Alec, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Cavalier. File:Alec-TCG.jpg|Alec, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Cavalier. File:Alec_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Alec, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. File:B06-017N.png|Alec as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-016HN.png|Alec as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE4FN manga Volume 1 cover.JPG|Alec, as he appears in the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation. File:Alec.png|Alec's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Alec Battle Sprite.png|Alec's Social Knight battle sprite Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters